Cords of Fate
by Petite Carnatla
Summary: A Prince blinded for the seeking of vengeance; a warrior with no other feeling that isn’t the thirst of blood.
1. The meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne.

So. Please don't sue me.

The only things I have are $20 pesos (like 2 dollars), a used gum, 10 clips and 2 pieces of cheese. (Well…it is now 1)

**Synopsis:** A Prince blinded for the seeking of vengeance; a warrior with no other feeling that isn't the thirst of blood.

Two priestess been abducted by these warriors, with no hope of ever being free again and forced to obey their insane demands.

Do they think that they will be as tamed as little lambs after being abducted and separated?

Guess the answer....

**Cords Of Fate **

**Chapter 1 **

_**"The meeting"** _

**1ST PERSON POV **

Deep crimson eyes looked defiantly at the darkened sky adorned by little stars.

Entranced by the immensity of the Universe, he hastily looked down again and directed his eyes to the looming road ahead.

He wasn't afraid of being totally alone in the forest, ha! He was even accustomed to it.

Not for nothing he was the best warrior in kilometers round.

He only was ashamed, why deny it damn it?

There was no use in trying to hide the horrible and haunting truth.

He had disappointed his family….

His body became suddenly stiff and is eyes turned as hard as steel with a new determination.

He will avenge them, yes; he will make that damn bastard pay for each of their lives preciously.

And now that he had found finally a way to comply the promise he made in their gravestones, he would not fail. God damned him first.

And with a furious kick at the beautiful stallion, he was lost in the night.

**Aea's Temple**

Two women were happily chatting in the little chapel.

Their hushed voices were heard due to the supreme silence that reigned in the sacred place.

The chapel itself was very modest; it only contained some idols of little importance at its sides and the main corridor was covered with an old red carpet that had seen better days.

And the wood benches were plain ordinary with almost no ornaments other than a bouquet of fresh lilies and a candle in each side.

But what catched the attention was the image in The center of the wall in the middle of the chapel.

It was a very beautiful image of Aea, the war and wisdom goddess.

The image itself was a beautiful woman, dressed in armor, with a strange pink jewel with the form of a tear pending from her white neck.

Her blue eyes were cold and distant, but they were a little compassionate, and kind.

Just below the image, were heard the voices that belonged to 2 young women.

Both had priestess robes, but one had more symbols engraved in her's.

She had chocolate eyes and a fiery red hair.

All the symbols in her robe meant she was the highest priestess, the most powerful and the expert in warrior techniques.

On the other hand, he other, with deep vibrant green eyes and light brown hair, was a "second" priestess, not as powerful or skilled.

She was more like the assistant of the first one.

In her neck, was pending a jewel identical to the one of the goddess but her's, was inverted.

While the brown eyed had a gold ornament adorning her neck

They didn't care of the rank, despite having to endure numerous amonestations; they continued to befriend each other.

-So 'Tomi, how was you day?

-You know, as always, I was again scolded for not learning as quickly as I ought to.

I envy you 'Kari- she said in a playful tone.

-You know 'Tomi, have you realized the tense air that has been surrounding everyone lately?

-Yes, I've been thinking lately, and all seem to be in a hurry.

I can't even go outside the temple!

-They are insane.

-Yes…and because they are truly insane… how about a little visit to the village? - Hitomi said with a smirk.

-Don't know 'Tomi, It's a little risky.

-Come on 'Kari…You don't like adventure? Tsst Tsst.

-Ok…

-So it's settled…. tomorrow night will be our little adventure!!!

-Why tomorrow?

-Haven't' you seen all the oldies?

They are like devouring all their scripts and rolls.

-Like if they don't know them enough.

-Common 'Tomi, let's go to sleep, tomorrow it's the big day.

-Ok 'Kari…let's go…I'm already sleepy.

With that, side-by-side, they went inside petite aisles that lead them to their chambers that were side by side.

**Zaibach fortress**

Dilandou Albatou watched impassively the being attached to what seem was a computer.

That human, if you were able to realize that there were some humanoid characteristics among all the cables, tubes, monitors, and all kind of technological stuff.

-I summoned you Dilandou, because a have a little mission for you…-he said with gleaming eyes.

-Would I be able to kill someone? - He asked with a kind of sick hope while unsheathing his sword and making strange patterns with it in the air.

-No, this time no Dilandou…-He said with a determinant tone, a tone that didn't leave space for a replica.

-I only want you to bring the priestess of the Aean temple-and quickly and harshly he added- I want her physically unscathed…do you hear me?

-Yes mi lord…shall I take someone with me? –Dilandou said while focusing his red eyes on the ones of his supposed lord.

-No, I want it simple and quick. Only you.

And with a bow that made his silver hair mask his devilious smile, he departed.

He would not harm that priestess physically but he didn't mention anything about being mental harm.

Yes, it will be an interesting trip.

**City of Aea.**

Crimson eyes scanned the little village.

I is fairly small and with few people-he noted.

The small but beautiful church that was Aea's temple was in the farthest corner, almost in the mountains.

It was totally white, like it was behind a copula, so white it seemed.

-Perfect for my purposes- he murmured darkly while riding his black stallion in a in a very slow pace.

For the villagers, he was just another foreign traveler seeking for shelter and maybe some food before continuing with his trip.

In some way they were right, and he was quite happy with that idea, but what they didn't know, was that he was going to take with him more than a few supplies.

With that thought in mind, he stopped before an inn called "La Buona Aventura"

Dismounting his horse, he entered the place. Never taking his cloak off.

**Aea's Temple (at night)**

-Ouch 'Kari!! That hurts!!!

-Sorry 'Tomi, I've never done this before- she defended herself with a kind of hurt- childish tone.

-Well… hurry up and move your foot from my head!!!

-OK, OK coming.

Seconds later, a faint rustle of leaves was heard, while dainty feet were running quietly away from the temple.

-Hahahaha!!! 'Tomi we made it!!!

-Yes 'Kari… but shhhhh someone might hear us.- said the green eyed priestess

-OK…-replied the other in a hushed tone while taking 'Tomi's hand.

He was very excited but she was also very afraid.

There were really few times that they were able to go out the temple.

She personally, had only seen the village 2 times before…like 10 years ago.

But now, she was going to enjoy this unique opportunity.

And with a new glim of determination in her brown orbs, she continued running to her moment of freedom.

While her companion was scanning the area for possible dangers.

Suddenly they stopped.

Yukari finally looked to her friend.

She was looking like a little child in front a new toy.

In front of them was finally Aea.

**Outside the inn.**

Monsieur Renard was the name he gave the innkeeper while using a heavy French accent.

Yes, a foreign name to avoid unwanted questions.

And if you fake that you didn't know much about the language…better.

But it had also a bad side.

The damn guy made him pay the double for the room.

Well. Not all was perfect.

He hurriedly saddled his horse.

He could feel her.

And she was near.

**At the main entrance of the village.**

Blood-red eyes scanned the entire crowd disdainfully while playing with a lighter in his hand.

He was mounting a really beautiful silver stallion. While he was wearing an also silver armor that matched his silver strands of hair.

All men and women backed off from the creepy warrior.

He was from Zaibach's empire.

He already knew the description of the young priestess.

Ha! In no time she will be his.

The blood in his veins began to flood quicker.

He had already located the young one.

At the same time, "Monsieur Renard" found his prey.

**Outside La Buona Aventura Inn**

Hitomi was standing outside the unique inn of the village, mesmerized by the people inside it.

Yukari had left her saying something about going to the main entrance to see what was causing the commotion.

-Maybe it's a really handsome bachelor – she happily said, while loosing herself in the unusual crowd.

The cloaked figure known as Renard was watching her precautious movements while adjusting his horse's saddle.

He had finally found her.

She was the one.

He darkly laughed.

She was very naïve.

She still was wearing her priestess robes by the holly Lord!!!

Did she plan to pass unnoticed like that?

At that same moment, crimson met green.

And before she was able to yell…he knocked her out, took her in his arms, and in a swift movement mounted his horse and disappeared in the night.

That didn't take more than 30 seconds.

**At the other side of the little village**

The beautiful brown-eyed priestess by the name of Yukari was searching for the scene that caused such a tumult.

Tired, she decided return with Hitomi.

Suddenly her blood ran cold.

Obstructing the way, in front of her, mounting an enormous horse, was a man that appeared very dangerous indeed.

Brown met sickening bloodish red.

Making an attempt to make a run for her life, the youth changes her direction, and ran.

Seconds later she felt herself being lifted up by a force.

She decided to yell.

The last thing she saw was darkness.

Dilandou smiled.

That was the easiest task he had done.

Tomorrow will be time for a little fun.

**Note:**

Well…this is my very first English fic…hope ya liked it!!!!!!!!

**Please R & R**

**Luv ya**

Petite C


	2. Confusions of the Heart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne.

So. Please don't sue me.

The only things I have are $20 pesos (like 2 dollars), a used gum, 10 clips and 2 pieces of cheese. (Well...it is now 1)

**Synopsis:** A Prince blinded for the seeking of vengeance; a warrior with no other feeling that isn't the thirst of blood.

Two priestess been abducted by these warriors, with no hope of ever being free again and forced to obey their insane demands.

Do they think that they will be as tamed as little lambs after being abducted and separated?

Guess the answer....

This chapter will be a little lemonade so, If you don't like that kind of stuff...don't read it.

Cords Of Fate 

Chapter 2 "Confusions of the Heart" Yukari's POV 

I opened my eyes with a little difficulty.

-Ow!!!! I had a hell of a headache.

Rubbing slowly my temples, I tried to help subside the hammering in my head.

Looking around me I got totally confused.

Where was I?

All that I was able to see were trees and rocks...

Well...I deduced, I was in a forest.

No problem.

Wait a minute...I am in a forest!!!!!!!!!!!

I screamed.

-Stop shouting witch!!!!

I stopped in mid-shout.

Who was he to shout to me like that?

I felt my anger boil suddenly remembering why I had that damn headache.

He had knocked me out while kidnapping me.

A felt a smile of triumph appear on my face.

I was going to make him pay dearly.

I held my nose high and began to walk.

Oddly, I knew beforehand his reaction.

Deep fear made me quicken my pace.

But I still wore my façade of a nonchalant person.

I can say that I am a very strong person, but this man made my knees feel like jelly.

And adding the fact that I was able to feel his eyes almost making holes in my back...

I ran.

It was better if he thought I was a defenseless girl.

I felt the fear dissolving.

Ha! He was going to meet his worst nightmare.

Dilandou's POV 

I saw the witch walking away from me.

I was angry and amused, angry, because she was practically running away from me in my face.

How dare she!!

But I was also amused.

Not many people had the guts to affront me in that way.

So, only by curiosity, I stared at her long brownish hair, her petite figure...

Hell, I had no time to check out the captive.

So I bore my eyes in her back, seeing how stiff she was.

When she accelerated her pace, I began walking towards her.

I am taller, so my steps were larger and I was almost by hr back in no time.

Suddenly she began to run.

-Bad idea sweetie- I said while catching her petite wrist.

Unconsciously I backed away a little freeing her hand

But still I was very close to her.

There was something in her now calm eyes that told me of danger.

But I was not quickly enough.

Her eyes were malicious and a smile like mine was adorning her features.

Without me noticing, a small bead of light was forming in her other hand that was in her back...

And shoot me.

A horrible pain began to flood through my body.

And insane smile appeared on my face.

And I saw the fear in her caramel eyes while looking at my red ones.

I was no going to suffer alone.

Quickly as lighting, I took again her hand.

She flinched, but only a little.

The contact was too superficial.

Her eyes were daring.

She was taunting me!!!

She increased the intensity of the attack.

By the look in he eyes, I deduced she was no longer in control of the attack.

I felt my smile grow larger.

This was my unique opportunity.

Now, she would no longer be able to stop the attack.

And before loosing my mind by the pain, I pulled her into my awaiting arms and...

I kissed her.

Instantly I felt her petit fists hitting me in my chest.

In response, I hugged her more.

Her breasts were painfully crushed against my body like every fiber of her being.

It was strange.

It was like we were made to be like that.

So perfect we fitted.

Rain began to pour in our bodies.

-Maybe she made it-I thought.

But, instead of helping, it made our situation worse.

Now, we were both soaked up to the bones.

She again tried to free herself from me.

She even bitted me.

I also bitted her.

Yukari's POV 

I bitted him.

How dare he!

He stole my very first kiss and he expected me to be a tamed little lamb?

I felt tears in my eyes.

Thankfully I had already made a spell of rain.

They will mask my suffering.

I began to tremble.

Suddenly, I felt the arms that were crushing me painfully- making me well aware of his male anatomy- loosened themselves a little.

At the same time I felt something hot and wet entering my mouth.

I wanted to hit his shins.

But I was so pressed against him, that I was unable to made a move.

I cursed my body.

It was reacting very favorable to his strange caresses.

My mind was going numb.

And the only thing I was aware were his lips on mine, his tongue caressing the insides of my mouth and his rough hands touching my back in circular movements.

Unknown to me, one of my ands had made its way to his nape and caressed his long silky silver hair, while the other was making circular movements in his broad and muscular chest.

I was moaning against his mouth, and my breathing was very quick...almost panting.

Thanks god that he was holding me, otherwise, I would be in the grass like a pile of flesh without bones.

His eyes snapped open.

Roughly, he pushed me away from his warm body.

I was relieved and disappointed.

Relieved because, by pushing me away, he closed all the strange thoughts about us being naked, he caressing parts of my body that no one had seen after my birth, while I caressed his chest and a certain part of the male anatomy that I had never the pleasure to see

A pink blushed spread over my cheeks.

I had ever thought of a man like that.

And the worst of all was that I was disappointed for not making my vision come true.

I shook my head and dismissed those thoughts.

He was my enemy, and he'll continue like that-I thought with a great determination.

But seeing his muscular body clad in his wet clothes making me see almost all, I was no longer sure of my self.

-Enjoying what you see? -He snapped to me in a sexy tone and I jumped.

By the first time in my life, I wanted the earth to eat me alive.

**Note:**

Yes, a new chapter in this history.

Please read and review!!!!

Be kind to a poor sick girl that being sick has written a strange chapter...

Well...

Special thanks to:

**Frozen Lightning: **You were my 1st reviewer...so thanks a lot!!!!!!!

I hope that in this chapter I'm not going in and out as in the other!!!!

Please make me know of your comments...they are really helpful.

**f-zelda: **Yeap...this will be a Dilandou –Yukari history.

Thanks for reviewing...It means to me a lot.

Hope you liked this chappie...it was specially made for 'Kari's and Dilandou lovers (although there are not many)

Bye

**aurum : **Thanks 4 yar coments. I hope this chapter is better than the last one and less confusing.

I tried to specify the pov's!!! Please tell me if I'm in the good way!!!

See ya.

Lady Snow Blood: Well I'm kind of sorry...This will not be a H/D fic... 

But I think that 'Kari and Dilandou is not SO bad...they made a very cute couple ne?

And for all the others that had read my story...please review and let me know of you.

**Luv ya**

Petite C


	3. Temptations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne.

So. Please don't sue me.

The only things I have are $20 pesos (like 2 dollars), a used gum, 10 clips and 2 pieces of cheese. (Well…it is now 1)

**Synopsis:** A Prince blinded for the seeking of vengeance; a warrior with no other feeling that isn't the thirst of blood.

Two priestess been abducted by these warriors, with no hope of ever being free again and forced to obey their insane demands.

Do they think that they will be as tamed as little lambs after being abducted and separated?

Guess the answer....

**Cords Of Fate**

**Chapter 3 **

_**"Temptations"** _

**Van's POV.**

It was midday of the next day, and still the damn woman hadn't awoken.

I cursed my fate.

Trying to free myself from my line of depressing thoughts, I tried to see the landscape.

-It truly is breathtaking- I had to accept grudgingly

All the leaves in the trees were of different colors, since we were at finals of autumn.

The ones that weren't attached to the trees were dancing in the air making strange, but beautiful patterns.

By the atmosphere, I instantly knew that something relevant was going to happen.

I got nervous.

I was almost sensing the rash wind trying to murmur things in my ear.

Like trying to tell me a secret.

Now, I was really psychotic.

Wind that talks…nah!!

Maybe I was beginning to suffer illusions from the lack of food.

In fact, I haven't eaten a thing since yesterday.

Listening attentively for any strange sound, I began making my way towards the city below us.

But first, I had to take off the woman's clothes.

It will be kind of weird to see a man carrying a priestess.

I stopped near a tree.

From the back of Phantom, my horse, I took a little sack.

It contained some of my mother's clothes…

A wave of nostalgia flooded me.

But strangely enough, I didn't feel so alone in my pain.

Putting aside my thoughts, I began undressing the woman.

My cheeks began to burn.

I felt like a little peeping Tom.

But it was not my fault. It was hers!

My hands began to burn with each single touch to her creamy skin.

And I hadn't even begun to undress her!!!

Taking a deep breath, I put off her robe.

Surprise flooded in my senses.

What kind of priestess used a warrior vestment under a robe?

And it was not any kind of vestment.

It was an Amazonic one.

I, again, shook my head.

It was impossible to mix a priestess with an Amazon.

I get rid off the garments.

Now, she was totally undressed, almost naked.

Damn woman… why she was so strikingly gorgeous?

For any other man, perhaps she would be an average pretty woman but…for me…she was a goddess.

I began to feel something strange began to grow in my pants…

Now, I feel like the worst pervert on Gaea.

As fast as lighting, I dressed her with a simple green dress.

Well…one problem resolved.

Now, how I was going to get rid off the strange bulge in my pants?

I looked desperately at my surroundings.

Finally, my eyes landed on a specific spot. Like at five meters from my position, it was a beautiful lake.

I make a sigh of relief and thanked silently God.

Hastily, I left the woman there.

There was no use in carrying her up to the lake.

It would only slow my mission.

I turned again deep red.

Better if I began with my "mission".

I ran to my cure.

**Hitomi's POV**

Finally, I opened my eyes.

I trembled at the lack of his touch and began to rub my now, cold skin.

I remembered his hesitant caresses.

A deep blush spread over my cheeks.

I was acting like a dumb peasant girl!!!

I looked at my surroundings trying to forget the strange sensations that the stranger had awoken on me with his touch, his damn touch.

I was in a forest, the autumn leaves were playing with the wind, and the soft grass was the color of hay and moving with the compass of the leaves.

A little far away, more or less 5 meters, was a beautiful lake.

I wanted to get rid of the sudden heat in my body, especially between my legs.

So seeing that I was totally by myself, I decided to take a dip in the water.

So I began to walk towards the lake with a slightly accelerated pace.

I really needed a bath.

Minutes later, I was finally in front of my salvation.

I began to undress myself and realized that I was no longer using my clothes.

I was using a simple green dress.

I had to accept, that it was very comfortable and it fitted me perfectly.

Not giving it a second thought, I put my clothes in a random branch.

Not really looking at the black garment that also was there.

-Nah! Maybe someone forgot it -I thought.

So I slide myself in the icy cold lake.

I immediately regretted my prior decision.

What I was thinking?

I tried to swim to the border of the lake.

Suddenly, to powerful arms circled my waist and slammed my petite body against something hard but oddly warm.

I was going to give the stranger a piece of my mind, when I realized that he, my kidnapper was the one that was hugging me with an iron grip while looking to the front.

I followed his hard gaze and my blood began to boil.

There, holding our clothes was a group of nearly 20 thieves with sickening smiles.

They were looking at me.

Unconsciously, I began to tremble and hugged my kidnapper as if he was my lifesaver.

He, to my utter surprise, responded my desperate grip and began caressing my naked arms in a soothing manner, while looking at the thieves with a look of death.

Something stirred within me by his touch.

It was a strange sensation.

Like when you are cold and then, a blanket is put over your body.

I felt like dejá vu.

A rash voice interrupted my voyage to la-la land.

-Well, well…what do we have here?

I, again, began to tremble.

The man was sickening, with that horrible glint in his eyes while looking at me.

I had never seen that look before.

And it scared the Hell out of me.

I felt like a defenseless child.

And the forgotten cold water began to make my limbs numb.

Suddenly, I felt the warm body that was pressed against my back, began to vibrate, and dissipate the feeling of numbness.

-Problems. - He said with his rich, baritone voice.

The other gross man only smirked, showing his horrible yellow teeth.

-We only want a little fun with the whore. – He said - she'd be yours in no time.

My blood ran cold.

Would he give me to that herd of men?

-It would be rather easy for him – I thought darkly - to give me, wait until they finished, and then take me again and continue with his trip, without further problems.

-I would not give my wife to a bunch of sickening men – he said, surprising me.

-So she is your wife eh? – The fat man with yellow teeth said. – Very well, what would you think of seeing your precious wife being rapped by a "bunch of sickening men" eh?

-That they ought to be pretty brave to try to dare me – he dryly said.

-And who are you to be afraid of?

-Well… I have a lot of names- he said- but despite that, I'm very well known.

Have you heard of Dragon?

The faces of the thieves suddenly went pale.

I didn't understand why.

But I was relieved that my husband wasn't a weakling.

-Wait a minute, my husband? - I asked myself.

He was my kidnapper, not my knight in shining armor that would propose to me and be my holly husband.

But seeing his beautiful, determined maroon eyes, I was not so sure of myself.

The sickening thieves began to retreat.

There were only 10 remaining.

Still… we were out numbered.

And adding the fact that we were both naked…made impossible our opportunities of winning.

Sudden rage began to flood through my veins by thinking of my husband getting harmed.

I had no time for contradicting myself that he was not really my husband.

An animal instinct clouded my senses.

I preferred death than seeing my man getting harmed.

My hands began to glow and my pendant began a frenetic swinging.

It was time.

A big sphere of red energy appeared in my awaiting hands.

Dragon went stiff.

-Don't move –I murmured in his ear- please, trust on me-I said in what seemed a sigh

He only increased a little his grip on me.

But strangely, it didn't hurt in the minimum.

He was giving me his trust.

And I thanked that by giving him a reassuring smile.

And, although he was in my back, I knew he knew that I was smiling.

-Sorry to interrupt your lovey-dovey thing- the gross man said. – But it's time for a little fun for me.

With that the ten men began to enter in the lake.

I patiently waited for all of them to be the most near possible to us.

I felt his arms go stiff.

And in a protective manner crossed his arms to cover my nude chest, but giving me the necessary mobility to complete my purpose.

It was time.

Swiftly, I let free the sphere of light.

The lake turned a bloody shade of red.

For us, the temperature went up a few degrees.

But, for them…it ought to be scalding.

All of them began to turn a deep shade of red while trying to frantically swim towards the shore.

Incredibly in a matter of seconds, the lake was deserted.

I maneuvered my energy to make the chilling cold water stay warm.

Dragon, surprising me, turned me around… and hugged me frantically while asking me if I was all right.

I smiled weakly.

The attack had drained most of my energy.

Carefully, he lifted me up in his arms, and swum to the now empty shore.

But it was impossible for him.

The lake was now too cold to swim in it.

And it was now pitch black.

There was no way to found our way to the little village.

I begged him to leave me.

There was no use in carrying a useless burden.

His eyes gleamed with fire and determination.

I felt secure.

With that, I let the darkness claim me.

**Van's POV.**

She was dying, closer to her death with each minute that we stayed in the cold water.

When she lost consciousness after begging me to leave her to her death, I went wild.

Seeing her defenseless, made my heart ache.

I felt the all too familiar pain in my back.

White wings appeared in my back.

I laughed darkly.

My curse was going to save her. How hilarious.

With a powerful stroke, I went out the cold water.

My little charge began to tremble.

I hugged her even more trying to give her some body heat, and to avoid looking at her naked form.

I quickly arrived at the branch at took our clothes.

Thanks God that I have a very good night sight due to my blood.

Again, I was saved by my curse.

I put aside my thoughts.

She was dying because of me.

There was no space for dark thoughts.

I had to save her.

I arrived at the tree where Phantom was.

Taking a blanket from the sack where previously the dress was, I wrapped my woman in it.

I took a little ax and began cutting some branches of random trees.

I put rocks in a circular pattern and put the wood in the middle.

I really don't know how I was able to do that.

Maybe it was the adrenaline but, 10 minutes later, a bright fire was illuminating the valley.

But she was still shivering.

I didn't really think much after that.

I took her in my arms, and hugged her with ferocity, while wrapping the blanket around us and carrying her near the fire.

Now she was a little warmer, but still cold.

So I began to rub her stiff limbs with my hands praying to all the Gods above to save her.

Maybe they heard my prays, because seconds later, her body was much more warmer and she was now only sleeping.

I gave a sigh of relief.

She was alive!!!

I tried to convince myself that I was only interested in her welfare due to my intentions.

I was only seeking revenge for my family; I was not trying to find love.

But, putting aside that, even if I tried, no one would love a cursed one.

A draconian.

I again, steeled my will.

I would not fall for a priestess.

I would not be heart broken again.

But that didn't mean that my heart was according with me.

As all already know, a heart has it's own brain.

I closed my eyes.

There was no use in wasting sleep time in senseless thoughts.

Fast enough, I fell asleep.

But not before putting an iron grip in my woman.

No one but me had the right to touch her.

She was, after all, my rightful wife.

She, in response, put her head in the crook of my neck.

And softly began to murmur strange things in a foreign language.

A language that I was sure solely I understood.

Because deep inside me.

I knew it was the real language of love.

**Far away from there**

**Dilandou's POV.**

-Enjoying what you see? - I asked her in an unusual sexy tone.

Her flushed face was price less.

I began to unbutton my shirt.

She began to tremble and looked away.

I continued to undress myself.

But there was no point in torture someone if that someone wasn't looking.

I got a sickening idea.

-Witch; come here –I said in a commanding tone.

She came without looking at me.

-Oh!!!! Revenge was so sweet.

I tried to put aside my confusing feelings.

That was why I pushed her away.

Her nearness made my heart beat with a strange rhythm.

Like if I had run a marathon.

But it was time for a little fun.

I was not going to accept that some puny woman was driving me mad.

A strange bulge began to form in my pants by looking at her robe.

Why did she have to put a rain spell?

I tried to cover myself with my sword.

There was no way that I would let the witch see the effect she had in me.

It was time for me to play…not for her.

Lazily I began caressing her face, while feeling her body go stiff.

Her face was as red as a tomato.

I grinned to myself.

This was life.

Suddenly, I realized that she was no longer in my control.

Her face was normal again.

And she also lazily began to touch my chest, while nibbling my right ear.

She was crazy or what?

I was the one to torture her… not the other way around.

She was tempting me, daring me.

And I was beginning to enjoy her caresses.

What was happening to me?

I pushed her body again against mine.

The only way for me to find out the meaning of these feelings was reviving the previous moment.

It was like an empiric exploration.

You had to repeat and repeat the experiment, until you finally find a conclusion.

I felt again the odd sensation of being part of a whole again.

Like to finally have the part in a missing puzzle.

But the strange thing was that I didn't know of he existence of that part in the puzzle up to now.

I didn't' know that I had a missing part in the puzzle that was called my life, until now.

I again…kissed her.

But this kiss was strangely different to the previous one.

It was more confusing, more demanding, giving, and more truthful.

This made the previous one opaque. Like comparing a diamond with any other precious stone.

There was no comparison.

Finally, I realized that there was no more rain.

Instead of the gray clouds, there was a beautiful rainbow in the sky.

A smile was in my lips.

But strangely, this smile was not my typical one.

This was not the smile that scared to death millions of people.

This was not the smile that only wanted to see blood and killing.

Suddenly, I realized that there was no bulge in my pants anymore.

So, I noted in an imaginary hypothesis, what I felt for the red headed was not carnal desire

It was something more but… what?

I wasn't able to identify this feeling.

And being in the dark was one of the few things that drove me nuts.

Slowly, I deepened the kiss, like searching for answers in an unknown ocean.

Being precautious to not scare the answers.

Precautious always.

There was no room for sudden movements or decisions.

Now, I was an explorer. Not a destroyer as I always had been.

I didn't want to taint the young one.

I only wanted to see what was she and why she was controlling me like that.

Why was she so special?

Why I wanted to protect her instead of destroy her?

-Those questions ought to have an answer- I thought- it's only a thing of searching in the right places, for the right answers.

I slowly broke the kiss hearing her moan as music to my ears.

I made a soft groan in response.

It was time to continue with our trip.

Also, I had too much information at the moment to process.

I remembered myself again that I had to be slow.

This quest was not to destroy the young one.

It was to understand her and my feelings.

This was a quest for exploration.

**Yukari's POV.**

I wasn't able to believe that he was kissing me again!!!

This time, I tried to hit him squarely in the shins but something stopped me.

It was the kiss.

This kiss was totally different from the previous one.

It was… almost magical.

And when he smiled… I felt something begin to awaken inside my chest.

He was so handsome with that smile… that I answered the kiss with all my heart.

There was not thirst for revenge, not blood lust, not anything.

I felt myself in 7th heaven.

So blissfully I felt…

When he deepened the kiss, it was not harsh…it was demanding but at the same time giving.

When he broke it, I moaned in displeasure at the lack of his touch.

He answered me with a sexy groan.

In that moment, I knew that if he ordered me to go to Hell with him, I would gladly have accepted.

-Oh holly lord! Why you sent me the most gorgeous and dangerous man in the planet?

But the mixing was exciting and unique.

When he extended his hand for me to take it.

I realized that I was in a situation far beyond my control.

I was no longer so sure of my sanity as I mounted the silver stallion in a swift movement.

My feelings were so confusing…love and hate, hate and love…all towards a certain silver haired warrior.

Was I developing the Estocolmo's syndrome? -I asked myself totally confused. While watching the autumn leaves playing with the air and a beautiful rainbow leading our way.

**Author's Notes.**

Well…new chapters again…hope ya like it.

Because it's double in it's length than the other ones…hehehehe.

And I still have my horrible flu…so I wrote it with a package of Kleenex beside me…

So… Please read and review!!!!

**Special thanks to:**

**Frozen Lightning: **hehehehe…Now ya can see more sparks flying…hope ya like it!!!!

Thanks 4 thinking that my petite story was awesome…over & out

**f-zelda: **Well, it's very good to know that you also know Spanish!!!!

And don't worry…Haré hincapie en la pareja de Hitomi y Van.

I also love them.

As you can see…I put a little more in this chapter of them…hope you like it!!!

I'm also very happy that ya had liked my petite country!!!!

**aurum : **Thanks 4 yar coments.

And I REALLY don't mind with your comments…they are really helpful!!!

I hope that in this chapter I described a little more…I'm not very well at description in English…uh!!!I also put a rainbow 4 'Kari's mood seeing that ya liked how I related the weather with her feelings…hopefully it's not that bad…

**Lady Snow Blood: **I'm quite happy to know that ya also like D/Y fics…hehehe!!!

Hope you like this chappie!!!!

**Dark Sora:** Thanks for reading my fic!!!!! I'm also quite happy that ya liked it as much as Rojo Amatista!!!!! 

Thanks also 4 the compliments...I really don't deserve them...uh!!!

**MirokuLOver: **Hi dear!!!! Thaks 4 the review!!!!It's really highly appreciated...and yeap..here is more...hope ya like it...

**Kiritsune: **hey girl!!!!

Well...I'm kind of sorry for my grammar mistakes but...to my dismay...I don't have my english as good as my spanish...hehehehe...But I'll try to improve... promise...see ya

Also thanks for yar compliments...although I really don't deserve them...hehehe, And really thanks 4 reading my fic despite ya don't know pretty well the anime...hehehe...see ya.!!!

**And for all the others that had read my story…please review and let me know of you.**

**Luv ya**

Petite C


End file.
